


Fireworks and Fireplaces

by driftingbth



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingbth/pseuds/driftingbth
Summary: Michaeng one-shot compilation.Latest:tremble, fuzzies, and pain[michaeng + other mina ships canonverse au]
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Fireworks and Fireplaces

**Author's Note:**

> Compilation title is from my heart tilts (i've been waiting for you) by aprilrcho here on AO3! Check it out <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new style to try. timeline is also broken as recent events and facts are compressed during chaeyoung's last year in high school.
> 
> listen to these songs if you feel like it:  
> wake me up - ed sheeran  
> cold coffee - ed sheeran  
> like friends do (unreleased and just a snippet but it's available on yt) - camila cabello  
> some - soyou and junggigo  
> she - dodie clark

nayeon rolls on the side of her bed. mina looks like an angel when she's sleeping and awake. the said girl flutters her eyes open, her own thoughts immediately wandering. nayeon just smiles at her. "aren't you forgetting something, mina-yah?" "huh?" nayeon rubs her eyes and mutters, "chaeyoung." mina almost drops herself from the bed. she stands up lightning fast. she mentally scolds herself for almost forgetting, but her pace slows down as soon as she enters the maknaes' room. she tiptoes and squats beside chaeyoung who's still sleeping soundly with her head propped above her left arm on tzuyu's former bed. there are dark circles around her eyes from practicing, studying, and staying up late every night, and mina can't help but admire how chaeyoung works hard both as an idol and as a student. it pains mina to disrupt the temporary peace chaeyoung's been having, but still, she nudges the girl awake. the said girl opens her eyes and blinks, adjusting to the sunlight peeking inside her room, and truth to be told, mina's chest aches every time she wakes chaeyoung up, but it mends as soon as chaeyoung smiles at her and says, "good morning, mina unnie. thank you for waking me up again."

jeongyeon gifts everyone a matching necklace for their anniversary. it's beautiful and totally mina's style. it's also heavy on her hands as it holds a deeper meaning: a reminder of the bustling industry that they're in but also of the love that is keeping them together. mina puts it on her neck and looks at herself in the mirror when chaeyoung walks by with her bag dangling over her shoulder and comments, "it looks good on you, unnie," and mina smiles. she wears the necklace almost every day.

mina and jihyo are roommates for years now. they're alike in many ways having the same age and same personalities, and their differences are mostly complementary now, perks of living and rooming together. both quiet, both like knitting, and both love playing games. jihyo can pick up every single mood change in mina, and today is no exception. "what's bothering you?" mina huffs, surprised to hear jihyo's voice but her eyes stay focused on her game. jihyo sits on her bed and waits patiently for mina to end her game. after a minute or so, mina closes her phone, mood slightly sour after losing the final round. it was a close fight between her and some stranger. "what's up?" jihyo asks again for the second time, her eyes perking up. "it's just," mina trails, looking anywhere but jihyo. the said girl encourages her with a hum. even the baby cactus in the windowsill also seems to look up to her. mina thinks it's taking too long to grow up. "i feel fuzzies in my heart, jihyo." "hmm?" "fuzzies." "oh, fuzzies." jihyo nods as if she understands everything with just a single word. mina then changes into her pajama shorts, and jihyo looks away before she asks, "is it a bad thing that you feel them?" mina pauses to think. "no," mina decides. "not at all."

"unnie, look at my braces." chaeyoung proceeds to show her lingual braces to mina. "cute," mina comments before ruffling the younger girl's hair and looking away.

mimo likes cooking. or rather, mina likes cooking while momo likes eating whatever mina has prepared for her. and they don't hang out as frequently as sana and momo do, but food, it's always been their thing. plus dobby and boo. momo's dogs remind mina of her own romantic friend waiting for her at the doorsteps of her faraway home. "i want pasta." mina stops. "i only prepared an acai bowl." momo starts ordering on her phone anyway. "don't worry. i'll eat that, too." mina snickers with a smile. "boo! get away from that. avocados aren't good for you," mina scolds and momo's about to pick him up when he runs past by her as soon as the living room door opens. mina looks up to see chaeyoung coming home from school immediately picking him up despite the canvas she's been holding. "who's the best stinky boy?" chaeyoung coos, not minding momo's glare from the other side of the room. "i don't know why she's his favorite," momo whispers to mina. "if he only knew how many times she's called him musty." mina tries her best not to laugh. it's momo's motherly instinct talking, mina knows, but deep inside, she doesn't blame boo for having chaeyoung as his favorite. if mina's a dog, she'd be choosing chaeyoung in a heartbeat, too. 

someone's grumpy today. "sometimes, sana unnie is the only one who gets me." mina overhears chaeyoung talking to herself. "scratch that. she's the only one who truly gets me." and then she walks away. "have you seen chaeyoung, darling~?" sana asks immediately after she appears in the living room. "in her room i think," mina answers but sana just plops down beside her and holds her hand. "aren't you coming after her?" mina asks as she stops knitting the scarf on her lap. it's not like she has a choice anyway with sana clasping her hand in hers. "nah, she just needs her alone time right now." maybe, sana is the only one who really gets chaeyoung. "that's not true." oops, mina just said her thoughts out loud. "we all do, but just in vastly different ways, i think," sana adds to which mina agrees with a hum. "did something happen to her?" mina asks and sana looks at her for a second before she replies, "i'm really not sure, but there's this girl..."

dahyun imitates and exaggerates mina's sad face. mina laughs at dahyun's antics. dahyun stares at mina, and mina holds her gaze. "i miss chaeyoung." mina is momentarily stunned. she thought she's voiced her thoughts out loud again, but it's just dahyun mirroring her thoughts. "smc is incomplete without her, unnie," and mina nods because it's true. chaeyoung has been incredibly busy these days, she's been missing some practices, too. it's not even exam season, so they don't know what's the girl up to besides... dahyun then clasps mina's hands even though she's not so keen on initiating skinship. sometimes, it's needed, too. "thank you, dahyunnie."

"why do you keep taking pictures of me?" mina freezes because it's been a long time since the last time they hung out together, and that's the first thing she says out loud. "it's because you're pretty, mina unnie," chaeyoung answers before she walks away. mina could only sigh in response.

mina hugs tzuyu from behind. the maknae holds her arms in front of her and says, "you're really tiny, mina unnie." "yah!" tzuyu just laughs. mina tries to let go, but tzuyu turns around to corner her. as usual, mina can't keep looking at tzuyu's face because the maknae is growing up beautifully before her, and it's making her mesmerized as well as emotional. "can we walk butter and kaya a little bit?" "maybe tomorrow, unnie. they're already sleeping with chaeyoung." oh. mina doesn't even know chaeyoung's already home. it's the first time these days she's home this early so mina is quite surprised. "i heard chaeyoung's working on a very special project right now, unnie. she also said it's almost finished by now." mina just nods her head in tzuyu's hold before she hears another, "you're really small, unnie." "yah, chou tzuyu!"

"can we talk, mina unnie?" mina can't say she didn't see this coming. she agrees, readying herself for anything chaeyoung will share with her tonight. "i'm sorry." maybe not this one. "i'm really sorry for feeling a lot of new things lately, and some of them are bad, unnie. like really really bad, i'm confused." mina becomes confused, too. "what do you mean, chaengie?" "i know you are your own person, unnie, and you can do whatever you want. _hang out_ with whoever you want, but my head..." chaeyoung looks so sad. "they're our members, so i shouldn't feel this way, and it's me who's so busy nowadays, but I can't help but—" mina doesn't understand. chaeyoung sighs and gives up on talking. she retrieves some of her things from her backpack and gives them to mina. everything then starts to make sense in her head. "you made these for me?" mina's voice croaks embarrassingly. chaeyoung nods, her chin still covered by the scarf mina has previously given to her. mina can't look away at the portrait of her own face, smiling widely, reminiscent of the first photo chaeyoung has ever taken of her. and the loafers. _love is doing small things with great love_. mina's eyes fall down and look back up at chaeyoung. her own little tongue pokes out, glazing her lips. "i'm sorry, mina unnie. i'm usually not a jealous person, and sana unnie said i don't have the right to be when i still haven't confessed but—" mina just stops chaeyoung with a kiss. softly, with just a press. just enough to silence chaeyoung and the whole world besides them but not enough to last a lifetime, mina thinks. she feels her own lips tremble as she says, "if you only knew how much you fill up my days even when you're not around, chaeyoung." mina sighs and feels her chest cave in. a lone tear escapes her eye but chaeyoung just wipes it away and says, "i'm sorry, mina unnie." chaeyoung presses their foreheads together. "i'll stay close now—" "please do." mina kisses her again. "please do." and safe to say, chaeyoung keeps her words and turns mina's pleas into lifelong promises, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. i think i wrote this during michaeng drought #26389201. it's kind of self-indulgent but still fiction. this is not in any way an attempt to change and diminish their irl bonds :] anyway, advance happy michaeng day!

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: @[driftingbth](https://twitter.com/driftingbth) :]


End file.
